Thankful
by hiptothejive
Summary: Thanksgiving is just around the corner. But the one thing Ryan Evans is thankful for, isn't truly his, Gabriella Montez. Ryella. Oneshot. horrible summary. just read it :D


**So this is my first holiday central story, its quite short. i hope you like it :D reviews please.**

* * *

Thanksgiving, a time for being thankful, celebrating your blessings, and of course, the amazing food. Everyone was looking forward to it, and couldn't stop talking about their holiday plans. Well, except Ryan. Thanksgiving wasn't really his thing. He knew he had a lot to be thankful for, family, friends, his dancing talent, but the one thing he truly wanted, he could never attain. And there she was, gracefully walking down the red and white halls, her brown hair bouncing on her shoulders ever so lightly, and her big brown eyes sparkling. Ryan could only stare, and wish that he was the one holding her waist, the one smiling behind her and leaning down to touch her tender lips with his. Ryan's heart bled at the site, and yet he couldn't not watch. The golden couple of East High continued to walk towards him.

"Hey Ryan!" Gabriella said, full of smiles.

"Hey Gabriella." Ryan returned her smiled and looked up at Troy and nodded, "Troy." Troy lifted his hand quickly and forced a smile. They weren't too fond of each other after the summer. But Ryan and Gabriella's relationship blossomed into a beautiful friendship. But that was exactly what Ryan hated, it was _only_ a friendship.

"So what are you doing over the break?" She asked him, obviously not realizing how much he wanted her.

"Oh, nothing special, my parents are away again, so it's just me and Sharpay. What about you?" Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but Troy did for her.

"She is coming to my place with her mom." He said putting his arm on Gabriella's shoulder, as if showing off his ownership._ He didn't deserve her. He only wants her for show, he doesn't really care about her. Not the way I do. He never could. _Ryan smiled weakly and looked down. Gabriella grabbed his hand, sending chills up his spine. He wished the same would happen to her. She squeezed it and smiled her bright smile. Unfortunately, the bell rang, and they had to go to class. Gabriella walked away with Troy, leaving Ryan's hand cold and alone.

In class, Darbus wanted to show off holiday spirit by going around and asking every student what they were thankful for. The entire class groaned.

"I'm thankful for my intelligence." Taylor said.

"I'm thankful that I'm cooking the meal this year!" Zeke exclaimed.

"I'm thankful for music." Kesli said quietly.

"I'm thankful for this vacation." Chad said, the class laughed and he got up and bowed.

"I'm thankful for... my fabulous self!" Sharpay said, "So Troy, what are you thankful for?" The whole class turned and looked at Troy, he sank low in his seat. Gabriella beamed at him, hoping he would say her.

"I'm thankful for my scholarship, and the rest of the Wildcats!" Troy said, pumping his fist in the air. His teammates howled and clapped. Gabriella, however, frowned. This wasn't the first time he put his fellow Wildcats before her. Ryan saw her disappointment and wanted to go pummel Troy for being such an idiot. Gabriella turned and looked at Ryan, and he gave her a comforting smile. She smiled weakly back.

"I'm thankful for my amazing friends, who I know will help me through everything." Gabriella said and glanced at Ryan again. The whole class continued this pattern, until Ryan was the only one left.

"I'm, uhh, I'm thankful for..." The bell rang cutting him off. The class stampeded out of the room. Ryan walked slowly through the halls, wondering what he would have said if the bell hadn't ring. Gabriella ran up behind him and put her hands around his eyes.

"Guess who." She said, disguising her voice. Ryan knew her touch anywhere, so even the voice disguise wasn't enough to hide who she was.

"Hey Gabs." He said, laughing.

"Ugh. How did you know?" She asked excitedly.

"Magic." He waved his hands around. She giggled, "So." He began, "Darbus's class was filled with Thanksgiving spirit today, huh?"

"Yeahh." Gabriella's smile faded, "I just kinda wish Troy was thankful for me for once, and not the Wildcats, you know?" Ryan nodded., "I'm sure he just didn't want to embarrass you." Ryan defended Troy although he wanted nothing more than to bash him.

"I would like to believe that, but sometimes, I just don't think so. Enough about Troy. So, what are_ you_ thankful for. Just because the bell rang doesn't mean you get off so easy."

"Really? I thought so." Gabriella put her hands on the back of his neck and looked up into his eyes. She stuck out her bottom lip, "Please." She whispered. Ryan couldn't hold back. It was too easy. He leaned down, closed his eyes, and kissed her softly on the lips. To his surprise, she not only didn't pull back, but pulled him closer. Ryan pulled away slightly, their faces about a centimeter apart. His eyes were still closed. And he whispered the answer to her question.

"You."


End file.
